50 Spells, 50 Drabbles for the awesome twins
by chocolate-frog-fan
Summary: 50 spells, 50 drabbles for Fred and George Weasley. Beware of fireworks, pranks and laughter.


Ok, so I've decided to try some other drabbles as the first 3 didn't get very far. These are all 100 word drabbles about the Weasley twins. One spell, one drabble. I've taken the spell list off , the wonderful Harry Potter fansite and forums, so the list credit goes to them. All characters belong to JK Rowling, except for the random Hogwarts students.

I hope you like them I will be uploading them 5 at a time, meaning there will be 10 chapters in the end, but i'm writing quickly, so by the time you read this, they might all be up.

* * *

><p>The spells:<p>

Accio 2. Avada Kedavra 3. Braking Charm 4. Blasting Curse 5. Colloportus 6. Crucio 7. Confundus 8. Diffindo 9. Disapparate 10. Engorgio 11. Expecto Patronum 12. Furnunculus 13. Flagrate 14. Horn Tongue 15. Hurling Hex 16. Impedimenta 17. Imperio 18. Incarcerous 19. Jelly Legs 20. Knitting Charm 21. Langlock 22. Legilimens 23. Levicorpus 24. Lumos 25. Mobilicorpus 26. Morsmordre 27. Muffliato 28. Nox 29. Obliviate 30. Oppugno 31. Orchideous 32. Petrificus Totalus 33. Point Me 34. Protego 35. Quietus 36. Reducto 37. Relashio 38. Rictusempra 39. Sectumsempra 40. Sonorus 41. Scourgify 42. Silencio 43. Specialis Revelio 44. Stupefy 45. Tarantallegra 46. Tergeo 47. Twitchy Ears Hex 48. Unbreakable Vow 49. Wingardium Leviosa 50. Waddiwasi

* * *

><p>Number 19, Jelly legs jinx:<p>

'**Muuum, they're doing it AGAIN,' moaned Ron, as his legs turned to jelly for the eighteenth time that day.**

**Fred and George sniggered as they hid behind the bathroom door. The Jelly-Legs jinx was ten times more fun when someone was on the stairs, and Ron was always the best victim.**

'**Stop it,' yelled Molly, as she stormed up the stairs to dole out ANOTHER punishment to the red-headed twins'**

**With identical evil grins, the twins pointed their wands at Molly, watching her collapse on top of Ron.**

'**It's not funny!' she shrieked as the twins ran for their lives...**

* * *

><p>Number 33, Point me:<p>

'**Point me!' Fred jabbed his wand at the map. They were first years and their maps skills were not the greatest; especially in Hogwarts in the dead of night, and they had to be careful; Filch could be evil.**

'**You're doing it wrong.' George said, snatching the map off Fred and jabbing his own at it. 'Point **_**me,**_**'**

'**Give it here,' Fred said grabbing it back. 'Point me.' **

**The wand spun for a second, and stopped, facing to the right of the twins. **

'**Ha,' said Fred triumphantly, grinning at George**

'**Bit late now...' George mumbled, 'Filch obviously can read maps...'**

* * *

><p>Number 38, Rictusempra:<p>

**Fred yawned, scribbling on a random piece of parchment. History of Magic was never any fun, why did they need it anyway?**

**Almost as if he'd read his mind, George jabbed Fred in the side with his quill**

'**Let's have a bit of fun, eh?' he grinned, 'I bet Binns hasn't heard laughter in years...'**

**Fred grinned evilly, raising his wand**

'**Rictusempra'**

**Four... three... two... one...**

'**YOU'RE SO FUNNY PROFESSOR,' George practically screamed with laughter from the back row.**

**The ghost professor looked up in amazement.**

'**Thank you, Mr Weasley.'**

'**No problem,' Fred smirked, watching his twin crying with laughter.**

* * *

><p>Number 26, Morsmorde:<p>

'**So, how do you make those edible dark marks?' Ron questioned, looking up at the twins; those sweets must have been tricky to invent.**

'**Easy,' grinned George. 'Stick your wand in something sticky and say 'Morsemorde','**

**Ron raised his eyebrows in shock and pulled his wand out.**

'**Morsemorde!'**

'**RON, THAT'S THE DARK MARK,' Mrs Weasley screeched from across the shop, 'YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE.'**

'**Every time,' laughed Fred, almost crying with laughter...**

'**AND WHY ARE YOU SO STICKY?' Mrs Weasley yelled harder.**

**Ron glared at Fred and George, green slime dripping all over him.**

'**You'll pay for this...'**

* * *

><p>Number 7, Confundus:<p>

'**Confundus,' George whispered, pointing his wand under the desk at the Slytherin sitting directly in front of him.**

'**Whaaaa?' Said the boy, looking up from his OWL paper in confusion. 'What's a charm?' **

'**This is an exam, Mr Jeffers,' Sprout said firmly, frowning at the boy as Fred repeated George's movement.**

'**What's this?' said a Hufflepuff boy, stopping working and holding up his ink pot, pouring blue ink all over the desk.**

**The twins sniggered loudly, their faces triumphant.**

'**OUT,' barked Sprout, ripping their papers with a flick of her wand.**

'**Shame,' sighed George, 'we were having so much fun...'**


End file.
